Bird feeders are under constant attack by squirrels and other non-aviary, uninvited free-riders who find ways to access the food placed in the bird feeder. There have been numerous attempts to prevent animals such as squirrels from accessing bird feeders. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,977,363, 5,086,730, 5,361,723, 5,791,286, and 6,986,322 describe various bird feeder designs intended to deter squirrels from accessing the bird feeder. Some of these include baffles placed above or below a location where bird feed can be accessed. Other deterrent methods include squirrel-repellant such as chili powder, grease, or other substances that make it difficult or undesirable for a squirrel to approach the bird feeder.
Some squirrel-resistant bird feeders are intended for hanging from a tree or other structure. Other bird feeders are intended to be mounted on the ground, for example on a post that may be placed on or in the ground. For ground-mounted bird feeders, some include a post made of a material that does not permit a squirrel to dig its claws into the material, such as metal. Though this may be helpful, for smaller-sized posts (e.g., having a diameter of less than about 4 inches), squirrels can often still climb up the post from the ground by clasping their paws together and shimmying up the post. Some deterrents have been explored, including baffles placed on the pole. However, though these baffles may have a shape that deters some squirrels from reaching the feeder from below, they typically have no effect in preventing squirrel access from the side of from above, and may even assist the squirrels in reaching the feeder from the side or from above, such as from a nearby tree or fence.
As such, a shield that prevents squirrels and other land animals from accessing bird feed in a ground-mounted bird feeder from the side, above, and/or the ground would be highly useful.